


sobbing in seoul

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Broken Up, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Sadness, implied depression, short fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: hyunjin deals with heartbreak on a drunken walk home
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: SKZ Jukebox Fest Speed Round





	sobbing in seoul

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction and deals with potentially triggering content please check the tags before you dive in.
> 
> based on song 'sobbing in cabo' by blackbear for the skz jukebox speed round!

Hyunjin wandered down the streets, cracked phone in hand, immensely tired from the life he was living. Out of everything, he was most tired of his heartbreak. Getting over Jisung was tasking, tiring, and overwhelming – and even though he was trying his best, nothing seemed to erase the memories or feelings he still holds towards the young man.

Tonight, Hyunjin knew he had too many. He did it on purpose. Drink after drink downed in seconds, the alcohol filling his bloodstream and heightening what little strands of happiness his body could manage to produce. Tonight, Hyunjin knew he was going home alone, knew he would be holding himself through the night as he falls asleep alone.

His mind wanders to Jisung, to what he could be doing. He knows he shouldn’t, but he does even though the thought of him with someone else makes him feel sick to his stomach. Hyunjin holds the cracked phone screen to his face as he stumbles through the back streets of Seoul to his apartment. He looks at his home screen – at the photo of him and Jisung at the last event, they went to together. He feels bile reaching up the opening of his throat and swallows harshly, chugging a swig of soju that he had in his deep jacket pockets.

“Nothing lasts forever,” he mumbles or rather _slurs_ as he continues to tumble down the streets. He knew he had a problem, but he couldn’t face reality just yet – not when Jisung was no longer a part of his. They didn’t even have a messy breakup, Jisung had simply outgrown him and that was merely a part of life. Hyunjin wasn’t his normal self after the breakup – out drinking every weekend, isolating himself when he wasn’t out getting hammered, taking up smoking, and becoming unable to stop. It was a spiral of self-destruction that he could not break free from.

So, there he was at four in the morning, walking the streets of Seoul, sobbing into the back of his hand as the realization hits him over and over again.

Jisung wasn’t coming back.

And he had to try harder.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but so is the song itself so i thought this fit it very well.
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity!


End file.
